


i think you should own up and apologise

by thatsongbird



Series: Isak and Even get Domestic [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsongbird/pseuds/thatsongbird
Summary: “You’re kidding me, right?” Isak looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “You’re making me out to be the bad guy here?”“I’m not making anyone out to be the ‘bad guy’, Isak,” Even explained. “I just can’t believe you went behind my back and did that.”[Isak and Even get into their first fight and it's pretty bad. Luckily Isak talks it through with Jonas and realises his mistake.]





	i think you should own up and apologise

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as are all my Skam fics, dedicated to my wonderful gc! I love you, guys! xx
> 
> Title: Apologise by Matilda ft OMVR  
> ^^the mv has Ruby Dagnall (Emma) and it is beautiful and the song is beautiful.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Isak looked at him with an eyebrow raised, arms crossed over his chest, from where he sat on their bed. “You’re making me out to be the bad guy here?”

“I’m not making anyone out to be the ‘bad guy’, Isak,” Even explained, stopping his pacing to look at him. “I just can’t believe you went behind my back and did that.”

“It’s not that big a deal.”

“Not that big a- You went behind my back to message Mikael and ask about me.”

“Only because you weren’t telling me anything!” Isak retorted. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Drop it?” Even suggested, “You know, trust me that nothing happened between me and Mikael like I said and move on?”

“Well,  _ sorry _ ,” Isak said, sounding entirely unapologetic, as he stood, “but you weren’t giving me any other information.”

“You had no need to know about it!”

“Why?” He was almost shouting now. “Are we not in a relationship, Even?”

“We are,” Even replied,calmly.

“Then I deserve to know!”

“No, you don’t!” He shot back, matching Isak’s volume. “You do not have to know everything about my past!”

“I do when you’re being sketchy about it!”

“Sketchy?”

“Yes, sketchy,” Isak repeated. “Not telling me things, hiding stuff. That’s sketchy.”

“I’m not hiding anything that is essential for you to know, Isak!”

“Oh, sure! I’ll believe that!”

“You don’t?” Even’s eyebrows were raised.

“No, I don’t, because you won’t tell me anything!”

“I’ve told you everything you need to know.”

“Like who Mikael is and what happened between you two?”

“I told you who he is.”

“And?”

“And nothing! Nothing happened between us!” Even was getting more and more annoyed. “So just drop it!”

“See? You’re hiding things!”

Even seemed just about ready to snap and then suddenly it was gone. He took a deep breath and seemed calmer, yet still with that anger bubbling below. “If you don’t trust me then how is this relationship meant to work?”

Isak was ready to shoot back an answer but found his words had escaped his lips. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, and sighed. “Fuck it.” He crossed the room over to their wardrobe. “I don’t give a fuck anymore,” he said, pulling out clothes.

“Isak, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” He snapped, grabbing his backpack and shoving the clothes in it.

“Like you’re packing,” Even replied. “Where are you going?”   
“Jonas’s, kollectivet, I don’t know.”

“You’re leaving?”

Isak turned to face him, swinging the bag over his back. “Yes,” he answered.

“Are you serious?” Even followed as Isak walked out of their bedroom.

“Yes.”

“Will you be back?”

“Maybe.”

 

With that Isak walked out of their apartment.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Jonas picked up on the third ring. By then, Isak was almost crying.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Are you-” Isak had to pause a moment to take a breath and compose himself. “Are you home right now?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jonas replied. “Is something up?”

“Even and I had a fight.”

“Oh, shit, are you okay?” The concern in Jonas’s voice was so soft and sincere, it was too much and Isak’s composure broke. “Hey, hey, Isak, it’s okay. Where are you? Do you want me to come find you?”

“No, it’s fine,” Isak said, voice shaky through his tears. “Can I come over?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, I’ll be there soon.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Isak arrived at Jonas’s door twenty minutes later, his nose red from the cold and the crying, shivering slightly. He knocked and waited. Jonas was at the door almost immediately.

“Hey.” Jonas’s voice was gentle and he looked worried. “You look freezing.”

Isak let out a small laugh, but it was empty, no real emotion behind it. “Yeah, well, I kind of forgot to grab my coat.”

“You idiot,” Jonas, replied, shaking his head. “Get in here,” he added, tugging Isak inside. “You’ll catch your death out there in just a hoodie.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?”

Isak looked at him, hesitant, his lower lip was shaking and he shook his head as the tears began to blur his vision. “No. I fucked up, Jonas.”

“Hey, hey, I’m sure it’s fine,” Jonas reassured. “It’s fine.” He wrapped his arms around Isak, pulling him closer.

“It’s not,” Isak sobbed. “I walked out on him! I fucked up and then I walked out!”

“It will be okay.”

“No, it won’t.” His words came out muffled, his face pressed against Jonas’s shoulder. “He was so angry, so upset with me.”   
“I’m sure he wasn’t that angry. You’ll work it out.”

“Will we?” Isak asked, pulling back to look at him, “You didn’t see him, Jonas.”

“I don’t have to. I know you’ll work it out.”   
“How?”   
“Because you love each other.”

Isak just stared at him for a moment, he sniffled, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Jonas replied, finally letting him go. “What is a best friend for but this?”

“Yeah, but I cried on your sweatshirt,” Isak pointed out.

Jonas looked down at his grey sweatshirt where the darker patches on his shoulder were, and shrugged. “No worries,” he said. “You want some hot chocolate?”

Isak couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah,” he answered, nodding. “That would be perfect right now.”

“Great, put your bag in my room and I’ll go make it.”

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Isak made his way to Jonas’s room. He dropped his bag down on the floor beside his bed and pulled his phone out, it had died shortly after he called Jonas. He put it on the charger and left the room, going to the kitchen.

“Hey,” he said.   
“Hey,” Jonas said, glancing at him as he poured milk into two mugs. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” He asked, stirring the hot chocolate before handing a mug to Isak.

“I don’t know.” Isak shrugged. “Maybe.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Okay.”

“But, you can if you want,” Jonas said, picking up his mug and leading them to the living room, sitting down on the couch. “I’m here to listen, you know?”

“I know.” Isak followed him, sitting down and tucking his legs up underneath himself. He cradled the mug in his lap, staring at it. “He had this friend, from Bakka. I found this video of the two of them last year, before we got together.”

“Did you internet stalk him or something?” Jonas asked, a slight laugh in his voice.

“No...yes. Whatever.” Isak continued, “He had this friend, Mikael, and well, I just wanted to know who he was.”

“You wanted to know if they were together?”

“Yeah, and a little more information on why they don’t talk and stuff.” He looked up at Jonas. “So, I asked Even.”

Jonas’s brow furrowed in confusion. “And he got upset over that?”

“No, he told me they were only friends. But he just...he seemed like he was hiding something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Isak shrugged. “But, anyway, I thought he was so I found Mikael on Facebook and messaged him.”

Jonas’s eyebrows shot up. “You what?”

“I know, okay. It was stupid,” Isak replied. “Anyway, so I asked him and he saw it but didn’t reply. But, I guess he messaged Even because the a day later he confronted me about it.” He took a deep breath. “I only asked what their relationship was and why they don’t talk.”

“Isak, you’re my best friend and you know I care, but I have to say that was pretty shitty.”

“I know, I shouldn’t have asked Mikael. I should have minded my own business.”

“No, it’s not that,” Jonas said, shaking his head. “I mean, yeah it is sort of, but I don’t think that’s what upset him the most.”

Isak looked at him, confused. “You don’t?”

“No,” Jonas answered. “I mean, I’m just assuming here, but don’t you think it comes off as you not trusting him?”

“I do trust him.”

“Does he know that? He told you there was nothing between him and this Mikael guy but you didn’t believe his answer.”

“I did,” Isak said. “I did, and I do, I believe him, I trust him. But, I don’t know. He just wasn’t giving me the whole story. What am I meant to think?”

“That there’s nothing else of importance for you to know.”

“But how do I know there isn’t?”

“You don’t,” said Jonas. “That’s why you trust Even that there isn’t.”

Isak took a sip of his hot chocolate. “I hate how right you always are.”

Jonas grinned at him. “Nah,” he replied. “You love it.”

Isak shoved his shoulder, making him almost spill his hot chocolate. “Shit.”

“You’re hopeless,” Jonas joked, rolling his eyes.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“Thanks for letting me crash here,” Isak said, pulling the covers further up over his shoulders.

“No problem, man. Anytime.”

“I’ll go home tomorrow.”

“You can stay as long as you like,” Jonas told him, turning off the lights. “But, that’s probably a good idea.”

“Oh, shit!” Isak said suddenly, sitting up.

“What is it?” Jonas asked, slightly startled.

“My phone died on the way here,” Isak replied. “I haven’t checked it.” He got up, going to get his phone and found he had 3 missed calls and 8 texts. “Shit,” he muttered.

“Everything fine?” Jonas asked.   
“Yeah,” Isak replied. “I just...I’m going to go out and call Even.”

“Okay,” Jonas answered, yawning.

Isak crept out of the room, quietly, and out to the kitchen before calling him. Even answered almsot instantly.

“Isak?”

“Even.” Isak hadn’t even realised he was holding his breath until then. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you okay?” Even asked.

“Yeah, I’m at Jonas’s. My phone was dead.”

“But you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Isak said. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry.”

“Isak, it’s fine.”

“It isn’t. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you, I’m sorry I walked out, I’m sorr-”

“Isak,” Even cut him off.

“Yeah?”

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have got so mad, and I should have told you everything.”

“No,” Isak replied. “You told me enough.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I trust you, Even, and if you don’t feel like telling me anything else that’s fine.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Isak?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Isak couldn’t help but smile. “I love you,” he replied.

“Now go get some sleep, baby, it’s late.”

“You get some, too.”

“I never sleep,” Even replied, “cause sleep is the cousin to death.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep, Evi,” he said, fondly. “I’ll be home in the morning.”

“Can’t wait,” said Even. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then,” Isak told him. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Isak.”

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Even laid on his side, one arm draped over Isak’s waist and their legs tangled together.

“No more sleepovers at Jonas’s,” he said, smiling at him, “I barely slept last night.”

Isak returned the smile, his fingers combing through Even’s hair. “No more sleepovers,” he said.

“Unless you want to invite him over here,” Even joked. “You know, full on slumber party.”

“Yeah, you can invite your friends, like Mikael,” Isak teased.

“Isak.”

“Sorry,” Isak replied. “I’m kidding.”

“Good.” Even leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Isak kissed him again, brushing their noses together as he pulled back. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this!  
> I wanted to write some Evak angst, and also to write something longer than my usual short fics for them. So...yeah.  
> I feel like this just turned to into an indulgent showing of my desperate need for more Jonas & Isak moments.  
> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Remember: feedback makes Jesus love you! xx


End file.
